


-Everything Has Changed (+18)-

by TheSleepwalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, Feels, Heartache, Heartbreaking, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moaning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepwalker/pseuds/TheSleepwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Pe-Peter, por-por favor –suelta a su oído, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello del licántropo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Everything Has Changed (+18)-

**Author's Note:**

> OS súper corto Xd -perdonen-; últimamente no he tenido "Inspiración" para escribbir, pero qué va, una petición es una peticíon y debo terminar las que faltan TwT
> 
> No recuerdo en dónde coño he dejado el ScreenShot de la petición, pero estoy seguro de que era Siles X Peter; así que, persona del petición perdona por lo corto que es, y por introducir Sterek -es que joder, amo Sterek uwu, pero si no te gusta siente la libertad de pedirme algo completamente Peter x Stiles-; 
> 
> En fin, he ahí la petición, espero te guste y la disfrutes :3 deja Kudos y comentario e.e por favor :c

-1-

Siente el cuerpo desnudo del mayor al otro lado de la cama, entrelazando sus piernas con las propias a medida que el crepúsculo crece en el horizonte. Se remueve entre las sábanas blancas, sonriéndose ante el recuerdo de una larga y agotadora –pero igual necesaria- noche de sexo desenfrenado –el cual resulta su favorito, debe admitirlo- con el licántropo; abre los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que lentamente se cuela por la ventana de la habitación. Mira el reloj que está sobre el buró, justo al lado de su foto con Derek y se gira nuevamente, sumergiéndose de lleno entre las almohadas al ver que aún es demasiado temprano para comenzar el día –incluso para un chaval hiperactivo como él-.

    Los brazos del lobo se amoldan a su cuerpo, tomándole firmemente; el pecho de éste se mueve con suavidad, inhalando y exhalando el aroma del castaño como si desease conservarle para siempre en su memoria. Simplemente se niega a volver a la realidad, quiere estar ahí, lo necesita, no encuentra en ese momento algo que siquiera pudiese acercarse a la felicidad que le propina el tener al menor sobre su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente con esa sonrisa simplona plasmada en el rostro.

    El castaño ha encontrado en sus besos cierto sabor a peligro, cierta excitación adictiva, ha resuelto que sus caricias son la chispa necesaria para sobrecargar cada receptor nervioso de su cuerpo, y ha descubierto en su mirar la fuerza suficiente para doblegar al mundo entero. Todo intento por resistirse, todo pensamiento, toda tentativa de detenerse en aquel encuentro resultan vanas, sabe que el licántropo posee algo que derrumba todas sus defensas y murallas; él era débil, y el instinto animal con el que el mayor le maneja es su completa perdición. Entrelaza su mano con la del lobo, mientras ése le acaricia la cabeza murmurando pequeñas frases en tintes indescifrables.

    -Te amo -susurra el lobo.

   El corazón de Stiles se detiene, ha sido la primera vez que le escucha decir aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad; abre los ojos rápidamente, anonadado y sin dar crédito del todo a lo que recién ha escuchado. Se alza sobre el pecho del otro, mirándole con claro desconcierto y un amago de sonrisa a punto de invadir su rostro.

   -¿Q-Qué? –cuestiona el menor con la voz a punto de romper; le tiemblan las manos frenéticamente, le cuesta respirar y su mente colapsa en un momento de claridad.

  -No pienso repetirlo –suelta el mayor, abriendo un ojo para mirar la extraña mueca que ha aparecido en la cara de su compañero y no puede evitar reír cuando éste balbucea tratando de darle forma a sus pensamientos.

   -¡Oh no, no, no! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

◊◊◊

Será una sorpresa, lo tiene todo planeado; comenzaría llegando dos días antes de lo esperado, llevaría a Stiles a un lujoso restaurant, cenarían como dioses y terminarían enrollados en la cama, entregándose el uno al otro como pequeños conejillos en primavera. Después de todo, qué clase de animal estaría ausente durante su primer aniversario junto al menor.

   Deposita las maletas sobre el suelo, estirando el cuello después de un largo viaje en avión desde el otro lado del mundo. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo, mirando como el pequeño colgante con la foto –réplica exacta de la que conserva a un lado de la cama- gira lentamente bajo el resplandor matutino; y sonríe inmensamente ante la idea de volver a verle después de un largo mes sin él, sin su dulce y embriagante aroma, sin su sarcasmo desmedido, sin la chispa de vida en sus ojos que enciende y colorea cada aspecto de su vida. Un golpe de energía le invade con el recuerdo de la torpe sonrisa bobalicona con la que Stiles suele despertarse por las mañanas, y sin perder siquiera un segundo más, se introduce suavemente en el departamento.

   Todo está sumido en el silencio perpetuo, el color del alba tiñe el cielo como la foto de una vieja postal y no le importa abandonar sus maletas justo a un lado de la puerta. Sus pisadas gimotean levemente sobre el suelo de madera lo cual le obliga a caminar de puntillas buscando no perturbar el sueño de su humano. Se escabulle hasta la cocina y enciende la cafetera, se saca el calzado y los lanza bajo la mesa –a pesar de recordar que eso le eriza las bolas al castaño-, toma una pequeña taza roja –color favorito del mismo- y le llena rápidamente. Hunde un par de cucharadas de azúcar, vacía un chorrito de crema y se apunta hacía la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ansiando mirar la reacción de Stiles al verle entrando por la puerta.

  Se frena un segundo al principio del pasillo que le conecta con su habitación. Respira profundamente, analizando el aroma que le golpea el rostro; es inconfundible, dulce, amargo, suave y fuerte. Agudiza su oído, escuchando con cuidado los débiles y sutiles ruidos a su alrededor. Su corazón da un respingo demasiado doloroso y la taza de humeante café cae al suelo quebrándose en cientos de fragmentos diminutos. El musculo dentro de su pecho se acelera como un animal salvaje deseando explotar y comienza a avanzar –con ambas rodillas flaqueándole- hacía la enorme puerta de su habitación.

   El tacto frío de la perilla le hace estremecer; cierra los ojos con fuerza, luchando por que las miles de crueles suposiciones que se ha creado a raíz de sus sentidos no corrompan su mente, suspira con el corazón en la mano y empuja con rapidez.

◊◊◊

No puede evitar lanzar un gemido cuando siente los dedos ajenos jugueteando con delicados movimientos circulares mientras él se aferra al cuello del otro como puede y hace lo posible por no gemir como una niña en su oído. La ansiedad le mata, la necesidad febril de tenerle dentro le quema el cuerpo.

    -Pe-Peter, por-por favor –suelta a su oído, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello del licántropo.

   Varios gemidos escapan por su boca al sentir un tercer dedo abriéndose paso en su interior y todo su mundo de derrumba cuando sus labios se entrelazan con los del otro en un beso que termina robándole el aliento. El sabor cobrizo de su sangre inunda su boca cuando el lobo le muerde el labio inferior. Su cadera se mueve en rápidos y repetitivos movimientos, ayudando a que los dedos de su compañero le invadan y abandonen con mayor facilidad. Siente la potente erección del otro rozando su glúteo, sabe que en cualquier momento el lobo entrará en acción, tomándole, poseyéndole y usándole como otro juguete más, y sorpresivamente, no encuentra nada que le resulte más excitante que ello. Desea sentir el dolor que sus mordidas provocan al tapizarle la piel del cuello, desea sentir como su piel sucumbe desgarrándose ante las zarpas con las que el otro le acaricia, necesita ver el brillo del éxtasis en sus ojos al momento de terminar sin salirse de él.

   Mira en el interior de sus ojos azules que destellan bajo la luz de la mañana como el océano más frio de todos. Coloca su rostro sonrojado entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro del mayor, y se aferra con cada fibra de su ser cuando la punta del sexo ajeno se posiciona contra su entrada. Sus mejillas hierven y cierra los ojos para entregarse de lleno a las sensaciones violentas que sacuden su sistema nervioso.

   -Más-Más ra…

 

  Se yergue automáticamente; su columna brama al retorcerse por el espasmo que el causa el dolor. El miembro del ajeno –demasiado grande para su estrecha entrada- le profana el cuerpo con velocidad; su boca expulsa un chillido incontenible y antes de que siquiera pueda posar su mirada suplicante contra el sombrío mirar de su pareja, logra capturar por el rabillo del ojo como la enorme puerta se mueve sin ningún problema, deslizándose hasta golpear contra el muro. Su mente estalla por completo al verle bajo el umbral de la misma, su interior se contorsiona dolorosamente robándole un gemido más, ahoga un pequeño grito y sus ojos se abres como dos enormes platos al tiempo en que su corazón deja de latir pasmado por la sorpresa de tenerle ahí.

   -¡¿Derek?! –chilla; provocando que Peter se exalte bajo su cuerpo sudoroso.

  El tercero no dice nada; les mira con los ojos apagados. Ha visto su mundo derrumbarse antes; pero nunca había dolido tanto. Su labio interior tiembla como un pequeño a merced del frio invernal. El cuerpo del castaño es recorrido por un escalofrió cuando Peter sale de su interior, se lanza sobre la alfombra luchando por colocarse de pie. Y una vez que logra alzar la mirada, logra ver como el ojo verde desciende por la escalera sin mirar atrás.

   -¡Derek espera! –suelta echándose a correr a través del pasillo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes visitarme en Tumblr (Y dejar tu petición o idea): small-title.tumblr.com
> 
> No olvides los Kudos<3 y el comentario (Por favor, estos me sirven para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien)<3  
> Pd. Acepto criticas y correcciones.


End file.
